grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Felgurd
Felgurd is a character in Vendetta. Profile Description: Felgurd is a mask. But you wouldn't be able to tell that from a distance. You would see a gaunt, almost ten-foot tall man in a suit jacket and slacks that are a little small on him, wearing a loosely tied red necktie. If you observed him for a while you might notice that his walk is quite awkward and clumsy, almost as if he doesn't have any knees. Which, he doesn't. But we'll get to that later. Felgurd wears a wide-brimmed hat to cast shadows over his face so no one can tell he doesn't actually have a face. Now obviously this doesn't work all the time, so he tries to hide his face whenever possible, with his hands or simply facing the wall. The mask itself is a slightly off-white, plaster-like cast of a human face with a single, circular, central eye. Most of the detailed features seem rubbed out -- the nose is close to nonexistent and the mouth is almost a gash in the otherwise unbroken skin. Black marks form a sort of spiraling pattern across the entirety of the mask. Felgurd's humanoid body is composed of severed human hands. Every time he takes a life, he steals their hands and makes himself a bit taller. Each hand is linked at the wrist to another hand, and grips another hand, which is how he holds himself together. His consciousness is centered in the mask, however, and the only way he can control his hands is if they are linked to another hand which is linked to yet another hand and thus creates a channel for his mind to connect to it. He can remotely control one or two hands at a time, but holding himself together takes most of his intellectual willpower and thus when he is doing this, he is even more vulnerable to falling apart than he usually is. He speaks in a deep, grating voice that seems to come from deep behind the mask. Items/Abilities: Apart from being a tall man made of severed hands, Felgurd possesses incredible strength. He feels pain, but it does not affect his ability to make clear and rational decisions. Since he has no bodily functions to speak of, and his consciousness is stored within his mask, it follows that the only way to kill him is to destroy the mask. He is fond of bludgeoning people to death with various blunt objects he finds around. He tries as hard as possible not to damage people’s hands while he is killing them; it only makes him weaker in the long term. Since he is in individual control of each hand, he can shapeshift accordingly. But since he has a suit, he usually assumes a form that it fits on. Occasionally he steals clothes so he can take other shapes. Biography: Felgurd has lost his purpose. He originally had a partner, Tolgurd. They were created by a god in the final moments of its universe for a purpose only it knew. Just seconds before the dimension winked out of existence, the god pushed Felgurd and Tolgurd through a dimensional portal into our own universe. They spend the next few centuries wandering throughout the galaxy, both having silicon-based gel bodies, searching for their purpose. Eventually they found Earth. Being the only planet with the capability to sustain life, Felgurd convinced Tolgurd that their purpose must be somewhere on Earth, somewhere among the humans and the animals. Entering the atmosphere was a painful and difficult process. The heat burnt through their bodies and gave Felgurd the black burn marks across his mask. Tolgurd’s injuries were worse – nearly his entire face was scorched. Felgurd landed in Russia and was the cause of the famous Tunguska Explosion. Tolgurd landed in the ocean on nearly the other side of the planet. The resulting splash was noticed by a nearby ship captain, but was never reported. Tolgurd wandered the ocean floor, Felgurd wandered the Siberian tundra.They spent nearly another century searching the planet for each other, becoming increasingly desperate with the passing of every year. Eventually, nine and a half years later, they met at a bridge in the Aleutian Islands, each having put together a makeshift body of various things tied together or attached in miscellaneous ways. However, seeing two massive and incredibly clumsy people rush at each other can be fairly disconcerting, and the police were called. Confused and frightened, Felgurd and Tolgurd lashed back at the cops and killed a fair few. Tolgurd was shot through the mask in the resulting firefight, and a freak accident happened when a patrol car was thrown against a house; the car snapped a natural gas pipe which ignited because of the incredible friction. Both Felgurd and Tolgurd were lit on fire by the explosion, and Felgurd stumbled off the bridge into the frigid waters below, luckily putting out the fire. Tolgurd was not so lucky. Felgurd later returned to find the charred remains of Tolgurd’s mask. He was dead. Utterly distraught, Felgurd went on a rampage through the city. Imagine his position. He doesn’t know why he was created, but he was created as a pair. And half the pair is gone. Half of himself is dead. Worse yet, he blames himself for Tolgurd’s death. If he hadn’t fallen off the bridge and been there to help Tolgurd. If he had found him sooner, someplace else. If he hadn’t decided to come to Earth. Simply put, he went insane from the guilt. His body, soggy from the river and charred from the fire, was discarded. He began to put together his new body, piece by piece. He is now a psychotic madman wandering the city streets, looking for some meaning to his life. He doesn’t know his purpose, and he might never know. So he goes around and finds people. People to follow. People to kill, their hands to steal. People to ask, “Do you know my purpose?” Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters